


Marriage for a Bridge

by AmIRightBoys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmIRightBoys/pseuds/AmIRightBoys
Summary: An alternative universe where Robb married a Frey girl and what happened on their wedding night





	Marriage for a Bridge

As one of seven of Walder Frey's trueborn daughters, Y/N never expected to be first to get married off. But she was surprised he hadn't shipped her off to some man yet. She was age 17 and several years after she had started to bleed so she definitely was ready to marry. Her new stepmother was even younger than her, which she forced herself to get used to. One day, after Catelyn Stark had visited asking to use their bridge, that she finally got her chance. Robb Stark needed to cross and more men but her father would not give willingly. He asked for her brother, Olyvar, to be a squire, have the youngest Stark girl marry Waldon. But most importantly, at least for Y/N, was to have Robb marry one of his daughters. Catelyn agreed but Walder refused to let them pass until he had him married off. Robb willingly agreed, deciding to choose his bride that night and marry the next day. She stood in a line with her other single sisters and nieces, feeling like livestock at an auction. He didn't seem to care which one he was to marry, accepting it was just to cross the bridge and not for love. He asked her father which ones were his age or younger, pointing her and a couple of others out. It had to be random, but Robb picked her out. She was by no means special, but she decided to pick her. 

-

When the morning came, Y/N was woken up by one of her older brothers and forced to get ready. Her older sister, Roslin, braided her hair and tied the corset she was forced to wear. The sun had barely risen but she was called as the wedding was about to start. She hadn't eaten but she felt it was the best since her nerves were rattling her to the core. She stood now in front of the Sept as Robb put a cloak around her with his family sigil on it. The Sept placed her cold shaky hand on his,”...Binding them together for eternity,” he said wrapping a thin strip of ribbon around their hands. “Look upon one another and recite the words.”  
Y/N shyly looked into his eyes, forcing herself to look at him and not look away. “Father, Smith, Warrior, Maiden, Mother, Crone, Stranger. I am his, and he is mine. From this day...until the end of my days,” she replied in a shaky voice, hearing Robb say his vows.  
“Let it be known, that Y/N of House Frey, and Robb of House Stark, is one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be they who would seek to tear them asunder.”  
Y/N froze as Robb moved closer, kissing her softly. He held on side of her face as he deepened the kiss before breaking away. As the dinner began, Y/N feared what was to come. She ate little even though her stomach begged for food. Every second that passed, she prepared herself for the time she'd know she would have to consummate their marriage. She also knew she'd have to give him many children until she no longer could or died. It was something every Noble girl knew growing up. It wasn't the bedding itself she feared, it was how Robb may treat her. Fearing he wouldn't care of her being in pain and want her for a quick fuck, being over and done without thinking of her. Robb sat beside her, also not eating his food. He had been told her name but nothing else. They heard someone call out it was time for the bedding. Unlike most weddings, the group didn't stay to watch. Apparently Lady Stark refused to have that part of the bedding happen, something Y/N would have to thank her for later. She had been stripped down to her corset and slip under it, Robb only in his pants. Y/N attempt to untie her corset, but her attempt had failed. Without a word, Robb walked over and started to untie it the allow it to fall to the ground. Y/N turned around to be met with a passionate kiss from her new husband. She didn't push back, enjoying it more than she expected. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she returned the kiss. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she felt him run his arm up her slip. She shivered, wanting to push him away. Thinking it was going too fast, but knowing they would have to leave as soon as this was over. She pulled away to breathe but was meet with Robb moving his lips to her neck, causing her to gasp in pleasure. He moved them towards the bed that used to be hers, pushing her into it. He held down her by the wrists, continuing to move from her neck to her collarbone. He starts to pull off the slip, the only thing separating her from being fully seen by her husband. She wanted to hide but knew he'd have to see her soon or later. Rob could see how uncomfortable she was, putting a hand on her hip and his other on her cheek, ”If I hurt you, tell me and I will stop.”  
Y/N nodded and moved her face closer to his, a kiss with a lot more passion than he expected from her. He moved his hand between her legs, slowly massaging her hot and ready pussy. She broke her kiss, giving a soft moan and arching her back. He took this as his sign to continue and started to softly nibble on her neck and collarbone. Y/N tangled her fingers in his hair once again, trying as well to hold back her moans. She opened her eyes as he removed his hand, untying and removing his pants before interlocking his hand with hers. He kissed her on the lips one more time as he slowly entered her. It was a common fact to most that a woman's first time would be painful, but it barely hurt at all for Y/N. She squeezed his hand a bit but other than that it was over. He slowly started moving, hearing the soft moan she hid under her breath. She ached a bit in pain, but it felt like a sweet dull pain. He increased the rhythm, drawing himself in and out of her, holding himself back so he didn't hurt her. He looked through hooded eyes to see her biting down her lip, grasping the sheets with her few hands, and starting to arch her back once again. Moaning his name under her breath, she could feel the knot in her stomach about to break. Right before it did, she felt his hit warm seed fill her and Robb practically bury himself in her. As the two caught their breath, Robb looked down at her as she opened her eyes. He fell beside her, pulling her close for just a few more minutes till they would have to go. She nestled her head close to his chest, she looked up to him to be met with another series of kisses full of zeal and intensity that were much slower and caring than before. Making her think maybe this marriage was wouldn't be as bad as she thought.


End file.
